


Не беспокоить!

by WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Драбблы R-NC-21 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Minor Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Severus Snape Lives, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: Гарри уверен, что на нем лежит проклятье. С недотрахом и не в таком уверишься!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Драбблы R-NC-21 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173254
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Не беспокоить!

— Может, меня кто-то проклял? — уныло спросил Гарри, глядя в потолок.

— Не придумывай, — посоветовал Северус. — Любое проклятие можно как минимум рассмотреть по отпечатку на ауре.

— Значит, это что-то настолько древнее и темное, что даже рассмотреть не удается. Вот кому понадобилось, а? Ни с кем же не ссорился... из живых.

— Да с чего ты вообще такую идею взял?

— Как только мы с тобой уединяемся, чтобы заняться чем-нибудь интересным...

— Сексом.

— Интересным сексом. Обязательно что-нибудь случается. Или кто-нибудь. Я скоро начну разбрасываться авадами.

— Думаешь, поможет? — со скепсисом уточнил Северус. — Набегут авроры, и ты вместо интима будешь давать объяснения в аврорате по поводу использования непростительных. Не лучший способ провести спокойный романтический вечер.

— Тогда... — Гарри подошел к шкафу и, покопавшись, извлек из его недр несколько больших, чуть прихваченных ржавчиной инструментов: топор, длинную пилу без ручки и лопату.— Так и не дошли руки выбросить после разбора чулана, — он взвесил в руке топор. — Как чувствовал!

— Выпендрежник, — фыркнул Северус. — Иди сюда.

Поцелуй вышел жарким. Гарри застонал в губы Северуса и принялся нетерпеливо дергать с его плеч домашнюю рубашку, испытывая ткань на прочность. Северус действовал аккуратнее, вытягивая мелкие пуговки из петелек.

— Это же просто удивительно, как чудесно взаимодействуют друг с другом ваши мозгошмыги! — доверительно сообщила им Луна.

Северус дернулся, навел на нее палочку, но Лунатолько безмятежно улыбалась.

— И после этого ты будешь утверждать, что нет никакого проклятья? — Гарри закрыл лицо руками и застонал.

— Мисс Лавгуд, позвольте поинтересоваться....

— Ах, я уже ухожу. Просто привела в подарок Гарри морщерогого кизляка, удивительный экземпляр с лазурными рогами, они обязательно подружатся. Идите наверх, а я пока постелю ему подстилку и спою песенку.

— Идем, — Северус обнял Гарри за плечи и повел к лестнице. В таком случае проще уйти, чем спорить. Да и в спальне действительно будет удобнее.

— Северус...

— Это же Луна. Это — не считается!

Брюки Гарри остались на самом пороге спальни. Трусы — на прикроватном коврике. И когда Северус обхватил пальцами ствол его члена, Гарри уже точно выбросил из головы все мысли о каких-то там проклятьях...

— Гарри, это я — Рон! — прокричали снизу. — Ты дома?..

— Убью, — простонал он.

— ...а то меня какая-то непонятная зверюга с синими рогами наверх не пускает... а у тебя случайно нет топора или пилы, можно даже тупой... так вот же они, какое совпадение! Спасибо! Скоро верну!

— Наплевать, — решил Гарри и, обхватив Северуса за шею, требовательно впился ему в губы.

— Поттер, ты здесь? Поттер! — донесся голос Драко Малфоя, полный такой паники, что даже ругаться не хотелось. — Открой камин!

— И о чем я думал, когда давал ему адрес? — со вздохом уточнил Гарри у потолка. — Да здесь я, Малфой. Не ори. Что случилось-то?

— Она не соглашается выйти за меня замуж!

— А я-то тут при чем?

— Так это же твоя бывшая невеста! Ты должен знать, как... ну... уговорить ее?

— Что же вы, мистер Поттер, не передали следующему претенденту на руку мисс Уизли инструкцию по эксплуатации и управлению? — прошептал Северус на ухо замершему Гарри и прихватил губами его мочку.

— Малфой, если она тебе отказывает...

— Да не отказывает она. Просто не соглашается! Ее же министерский работник спрашивает: «Согласны ли вы...» — а Джинни отмахивается и просит повторить вопрос попозже!

— Так у вас там что, свадьба?

— Так я тебе об этом и говорю! Свадьба! А невеста молчит и строчит что-то в мерлиновом свитке!

— Малфой... ты что, позволил Джинни взять с собой перо и свитки на заключение брака? Автору популярных книг, опаздывающему по всем срокам с очередным шедевром, да еще и в самый пик нахлынувшего вдохновения?

— Она сказала, что это — на счастье. А в моей семье не принято спорить с нервными невестами. Поттер, ты моя единственная надежда...

— От камина отойди, — со вздохом попросил Гарри, застегивая чудом оставшуюся на нем рубашку. Бросив виноватый взгляд на Северуса, подошел к камину и, опустившись на четвереньки, сунул в него голову. Оставалось надеяться, что никаких сбоев не произойдет и видно будет по-прежнему только его голову и плечи. А то ведь конфуз выйдет.

В министерском кабинете стояла тишина. Бледная Нарцисса обмахивала веером полуобморочного чиновника. Люциус Малфой гипнотизировал собственную трость. Невеста.... писала, увлеченно покусывая кончик пера и отбрасывая за спину мешающую фату.

— Поттер, я тебя прошу, — прошептал склонившийся к нему Драко. — Нет, просто умоляю!..

— Я-то что могу? — изумился Гарри, но, прочистив горло, все же попробовал: — Джинни, скажи «да»!

— А? — та оторвалась от свитка.

— Скажи «Да!»

— Не отвлекай, мне еще две сцены осталось.

— Джинни, мать твою!

— Мама, где? Ой. Нет, только не это! Она опять привяжется со своими смотринами!

— Хочешь спокойно дописать книгу? — голосом искусителя вопросил Гарри, нащупавший верную дорогу. — Помнишь, ты просилась замуж, чтобы тебя все в покое оставили? Вот это — то самое. Говори «да», там уже твоя мама бежит!

— Моя мама?! «Да-а-а!»... На что я согласилась?

— Объявляю вас мужем и женой! — проблеял получивший пинок тростью в филейную часть министерский рабочий и дрожащей рукой промокнул лоб платком. — Можете поцеловать....

— Ой, привет, Драко!

Счастливый новобрачный вздохнул, но все же улыбнулся и, притянув к себе жену, поцеловал ее в подставленные губы.

Гарри счастливо вздохнул и покраснел, чувствуя, что его тоже целуют... только не в губы.

— Шампанского, мистер Поттер? — любезно осведомился Малфой. — Нынче что-то жарковато.

— Эм... нет, благодарю, — Гарри сглотнул, выдавив любезную улыбку. Руки на его ягодицах сжались, разводя их в стороны. По колечку ануса многозначительно мазнула гладкая влажная головка. — Я только что вспомнил о совершенно неотло-о-ожных делах!

Из камина Гарри почти вывалился задницей вперед. Прислонился лбом к отставленному в сторону каминному экрану и шумно выдохнул.

— Гарри?..

— Проклятье! Да трахай ты уже!


End file.
